Where Will You Go
by scathach1852
Summary: Ran is in a dark place after finding out information before a mission.


You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

I threw myself at the guards not caring anymore. The words of Aya's doctor echoed in my ears. "She finally passed on. I'm so sorry, but there was always that chance as she was never going to wake up." I applied myself to my sword technique even more, feeling the muscles in my arms and back flex with each slice of my sword as guard after guard fell to my katana. The only expression of guilt I allowed myself was the fact that I applied more force to each stroke than necessary to cut down the enemy.

"Shi-ne!" My voice sounded crazed even to my own ears as I kept pushing forward in the crowd of guards. I allowed myself a grim smile each time I felt my sword enter soft flesh and leave it, only to see it fall in a crimson puddle at my feet. I suppressed a sigh in that the guards were getting a peace about which I could only dream.

"Abyssinian, the mission is over. Get out now as the charges are set to go off within 3 minutes. We'll meet back at the Koneko. Balinese is waiting for you. I am going back with Siberian presently. See you soon." I voiced my infamous Hn into the microphone to acknowledge I had heard Bombay's transmission.

I reluctantly decided to make my way out of the building before it fell around my ears. I made my way to Balinese and his car. Before I got into the vehicle though, I stopped to watch the flames dance. I felt a sharp pang of regret that I did not stay and revel in the feel of the flames licking at the ice which I had built around myself. I got into the car before I alerted Youji to the fact that something was overly wrong with me.

As soon as I got back to the Koneko, I made my way up to my room. I got out of my work gear and changed into some workout clothes. Once I was finished, I went down to the workout room with my still bloody katana in my hands. I decided to go through my katas to calm myself.

I closed my eyes and set my body into the starting position. As I ran through the motions, I watched my reflection mirror my movements. As I continued to watch, my reflection slowly became tinted red from all the blood I had spilled during my time as an assassin. I suddenly broke then and knew I had no right to live, that I was as evil as those I killed during the night.

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

I gave one last cry of Shi-ne before I slit my wrists. I sat down on the ground and watched as peace slowly came to me. I listened to the fat drops of crimson hit the floor and allowed myself to smile for the first time since my parents had died in the explosion of our house and my sister had gotten hit by Takatori. I closed my eyes and waited for the utter silence that true death brings.

I lifted my head weakly from where I had slid into a lying position to see Youji enter the door. I blinked slowly in total confusion when he came over to me and held me in his arms. I closed my eyes again once I felt myself stop moving but reopened them once I felt moisture on my face. I whispered the playboy's name as a question. "Youji?"

"I should have seen this coming. I knew something was wrong with you tonight, but I ignored it. I am so damn sorry Aya. I have cared about you since you joined Weiß, and I regret not telling you sooner. Please don't die on me now. I love you, Aya," he whispered as if almost afraid that if he spoke normally the moment would shatter.

I shook my head as best I could from being held and by lack of energy from blood loss. "It would not have mattered. I would have still done this since Aya is dead."

"Aya? Who?" He looked at me in completely confusion. "Who are you then?"

I smiled one last true smile and then said my true name. "I am Ran… Aya… sister." I felt my energy leave me after that confession and closed my eyes for the last time.

I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape


End file.
